The Alcohol Rehabilitation Program proposes to continue its work in treating low-income target area alcoholics with a program of rehabilitation, counseling and treatment. The program has expanded its capabilities for treating alcoholics by initiating an agreement with two area treatment centers which have the facilities for detoxification, therapy, referral and follow-up. The proposed program will attempt to treat the alcoholic when treatment (detoxification) is needed, counsel him/her and try to repair the damage the alcoholic has done to himself, the community and family. Specifically, this proposal will strive for total treatment for the alcoholic. The plan includes the aforementioned agreement where referrals will be made by the ARP to another center (Oakwood Manor) on an in-patient basis whenever the individual can qualify under the Illinois Social Rehabilitation Program. Also, the center agreeing to this plan will make its facilities available for outpatient service whenever it is agreed upon by both parties that treatment would benefit the client. Finally, Oakwood Manor agrees to accept referrals from the Alcohol Rehabilitation Center for simple detoxification. This plan allows the Alcohol Rehabilitation Program to give the individual client a complete treatment program yet stay within a reasonable budget. The plan demonstrates how effective inter-agency cooperation can be of enormous benefit to the client who should be the ultimate benefactor.